leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY029
* Closed * * }} Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! (Japanese: ジャジャーン！ニセサトシ現る！！ Ta-da! Fake Appears!!) is the 29th episode of the , and the 828th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 29, 2014 as an hour special alongside XY030, in the United Kingdom on July 6, 2014, and in the United States on August 2, 2014. Blurb In the wake of yet another unsuccessful attempt to grab Pikachu, Team Rocket comes up with a new plan: dress up like Ash, Serena, and Bonnie, then run around town, wreaking havoc everywhere! When the actual Ash, Serena, and Bonnie arrive in town, they learn of the strange goings-on and promise Officer Jenny they will stay out of trouble while she investigates. Meanwhile, Jessie and James, now disguised as scientists from the Kalos Institute of Technology, have lured Clemont away from the others and coaxed him into helping them with a couple of their robots. The next day, using these Clemont-improved devices (which they're calling "Team Rocketronic Gear"), they grab Pikachu and make their getaway—until Clemont introduces a new invention! Team Rocket is sent blasting off again, Pikachu is safely returned, and our heroes resume their journey to Shalour City. Plot While on their way to Shalour City, and have encountered , who hold captive. James sends out , while Ash sends out with a . Inkay dodges, while pulls out a machine. When Inkay uses next, Clemont absorbs the move with his machine. James tells it to use instead, but Inkay is sent back by the machine. Ash tells Froakie to use , which sends Inkay crashing into a tree. Jessie commands to use and then , both of which are absorbed by Clemont's machine. Ash and Froakie finish with another Water Pulse, sending Pumpkaboo crashing into James and dropping Pikachu's cage and releasing him. With Pikachu back, Ash commands him to use to send Team Rocket blasting off. Just as the friends thank Clemont for his help, his prototype explodes. Team Rocket lands in the forest, thinking that Clemont's device could potentially be useful. Jessie tells the others of a secret plan. In a park, a little boy named plays with his when a stranger introduces himself as Ash from Pallet Town. "Ash" calls over " " and " ", who are actually Jessie and in disguise pretending to be the children, while James plays Ash. Inkay masquerades as Pikachu, causing Myron to question his ability to float in mid-air. James asks for a battle, to which Myron declines, but James goes ahead and tells "Pikachu" to use Psybeam on Pancham. Inkay uses Tackle, which sends Pancham into the ground. Team Rocket runs away, leaving Myron to call Officer Jenny. Team Rocket runs around town, helping themselves to food without paying. Upon reaching the city, the real Ash and his friends are confronted by Myron, who tells them he has reported them to Officer Jenny. Upon noticing that Ash's Pikachu is not floating like the fake Pikachu, he apologizes, saying he mistook them for someone else. At a food cart where Team Rocket stole food, the same thing happens, the owner initially demanding money before noticing that Ash and his friends do indeed look different than the thieves, after the friends tell him they had just arrived in the city. While receiving their healed Pokémon at the Pokémon Center, an announcement calls for Bonnie, Ash, and Serena to come to the front of the Pokémon Center. When they do, Officer Jenny and angry restaurant owners are waiting for them, and Ash once again tells them that they have just arrived in the city, which Officer Jenny and the owners believe. Ash, Serena, and Bonnie get called down for questioning, leaving Clemont alone. Noticing this from around a corner, Team Rocket prepares to enter the second phase of their plan. At the police station, Bonnie, Ash, and Serena are shocked to find out what they have been accused of, and call Clemont back in the Pokémon Center to tell him of the situation. Jessie and James, disguised as scientists, enter and ask Clemont for help on a mecha, to which he accepts, leaving a note for his friends. At their laboratory, Clemont is impressed by both their tools and their newest mecha. Jessie and James tell Clemont that they would like him to make a defense system against Pokémon, and he agrees, beginning right away. While he works, Team Rocket receives a call from , who is satisfied with their progress in the Kalos region. Clemont has finished the mecha when he notices another faulty device, meant to transport Pokémon, and fixes it for Team Rocket. Clemont comes back to the Pokémon Center, where his friends tell him that fakes disguised as themselves have been running around causing mayhem, and vow to catch the troublemakers. In a field, Team Rocket finishes burying something, excited for the next day's events. The next day, Team Rocket again eats and runs without paying, knowing that soon Ash and his friends will come to find them. At the shop-keeper's directions, the children find and confront their lookalikes in the field, who reveal themselves to be Team Rocket. Team Rocket releases the Heliolisk mecha that Clemont helped build, determined to get Pikachu. James commands the mecha to get Pikachu, who dodges its claws, but whose Thunderbolt and have no effect. Pikachu is hit by the mecha's power, and is punted by its claws into Jessie's waiting capsule. Jessie puts the capsule into Clemont's Pokémon Transportation machine, and Pikachu is transported underground. Meanwhile, the mecha malfunctions, and, being Clemont's invention, explodes, sending a successful Team Rocket blasting off. Ash desperately tries to go after Pikachu, but Clemont says he will take care of it. He uses Serena's guidebook to determine radius in which the other end of the Tranportation machine is located. He releases , and commands him to dig underground to find where the transportation device leads. Bunnelby leads them to Team Rocket, who send out Inkay and Pumpkaboo to get rid of the friends. Clemont takes out a new move absorption machine. The machine absorbs Inkay's Psybeam and Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball. Clemont commands Bunnelby to use on Inkay and on Pumpkaboo, which also hits Jessie, causing Pikachu to fly out of her hands. Reunited with Ash, Pikachu uses Electro Ball to send Team Rocket blasting off again. Ash thanks Clemont for saving them. Clemont says it was his fault for building the machine in the first place, but the others tell him he shouldn't blame himself because Team Rocket ruined everything. As if on cue, the move absorption machine crackles with electricity and, as always, explodes. With Pikachu back safe and sound, Ash and his friends continue their journey. Major events * Jessie's Pumpkaboo is revealed to know . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: -disguised ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * * * (×2) * * * * * * * Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** For the TV Tokyo airing, there is no Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster following this episode. * Mega V (Volt) replaced V (Volt) as the Japanese opening theme. * Peace Smile! replaced X Strait Y Scenery as the Japanese ending theme. * 's hometown is confirmed to be Vaniville Town. * This is the first time that the Pokémon Quiz, or any guessing game segment for that matter, uses a Pokémon in disguise. In this case, James's Inkay was shown disguised as Pikachu, even though Inkay was already featured in XY003. * Inkay's Pikachu costume can later be seen in a flashback in Facing the Grand Design!, as well as in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell?. * This episode was originally scheduled to air alongside XY028, but the latter was pushed up a week after the postponement of XY024, and this one ended up airing alongside XY030. * Music from Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram is used in this episode. * Team Rocket blasts off three times in this episode. This is possibly because the episode is focused on Team Rocket. * This is the second episode in which James disguised himself as ; the first time was in Imitation Confrontation. * The dub of this episode first aired in the UK on July 6, 2014, 27 days before the United States airing. The gap between the Japanese and United Kingdom airings is 41 days, making this the shortest time ever between the premiere of the Japanese version and a dub of the same episode, not taking into account the sneak peek event. * and Korrina narrate the preview for the next episode. ** There is no next episode preview following this episode, due to it being aired back-to-back with XY030. *The dub title of this episode is similar to Friend and Foe Alike. Errors * When Jessie, while impersonating , mocks on how she speaks her eyes are light blue like Serena's instead of the usual dark blue. Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on Ash instead of Clemont in the dub. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |de= |el= |id= |fi= |it= |es_eu= |fr_eu= |pt_br= |pl= |sv= |ru= |no= |th= |ko= |vi= Bất ngờ ! Satoshi giả mạo xuất hiện |da= |tr= |he= |}} 029 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes which aired in the United Kingdom before the United States de:Hilfe! Doppelgänger! es:EP833 fr:XY029 it:XY029 ja:XY編第28話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第29集